Do I know you?
by ashie89
Summary: A Black Miko puts a curse over Inu-yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. Trapped in Kagome's world, and all thier memories erased and filled with fake ones, it looks like The Black Miko won...but what happens when love can't forget them?


Hey,  
  
I hope you guys like the story, please feel free to leave me any advice. Luv ya~ashley  
  
I don't own Inu-yasha...  
  
~~~  
  
"Inu-yasha...he has once again beaten my demons..."Naroku paused with little emotion, "I've grown tired of him." Naroku's black eyes looked aimlessly out the window of his hidden castle. Rain pounded violently and thunder roared fearlessly as the air grew more thick outside.hedoesn't seem to die...no matter what I throw at him..." Wind hissed and tore leaves off of already damaged trees. "Maybe killing him isn't the answer to my problem...maybe I should get rid of him with a different approach, but what?" His restless hair fell around his face carelessly as he shifted in thought. "That girl...Kagome, she means alot to him, almost as much as Kikyo. And Miroku, Sango and even the little one, Shippo, mean alot to him. To kill them would kill him...but i've tried that before...I need to try something new." His mind rushed with with ideas and thoughts. "If he never knew them or about the Shikon Shards it would be simple to collect the shards." Naroku's lips opened slightly in thought, "If he and his friends memory was erased...that would solve everything." He nodded in agreement with his plan, "Kagura!"  
  
Kagura slowly trudged in, she hated being in his control, "Yes Naroku."  
  
"Bring me the Black Miko of the Seven Yakito's." He commanded emotionless.  
  
Kagura bowed lazily and stalked out the door.  
  
Finally Inu-yasha...you will be gone!  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm hungry Kagome!!"Shippo complained, holding his tiny stomach.  
  
"Me too!!!"Inu-yasha whined   
  
"We're almost there, just wait 10 more minutes then I'll make you somthing, I promise."Kagome begged, "Look! I can see the well from here." She walked faster. Almost home! I haven't been home in 2 weeks!! How am I ever gonna catch up with homework?? She rolled her eyes in pure saddness...all that homework...  
  
"I'M SO HUNGRY!!!" Inu-yasha cried in pain.  
  
"Oh please Inu-yasha, you ate 3 hours ago."Kagome jogged across the green field surrounding the well.  
  
"Just cook me somthing wench."Inu-yasha ordered in aggravation  
  
"Not with that attitude!" Kagome spun on her heel and almost dived into the well.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-yasha grabbed her, "Make me food now!!!!"  
  
"Your not my boss!" Kagome growled, scrabbling out of his arms.  
  
"Please Kagome! I'm so hungry!" Shippo pleaded, attaching himself to her anckle.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat, "Fine, as long as Inu-yasha doesn't call me that again. He know's I hate that."  
  
"Feh...whatever." Inu-yasha let go of her and sat down grumplily.  
  
"Alright, who wants Ramen?" Kagome opened her bookbag.  
  
~~~  
  
A dusty, old woman stood quietly next to a bay. I'll kill her...she stole my potion that ugly little witch! Her gray eyes darted to the left, "Come out woman!"  
  
"Hello Black Miko." Kagura greeted softly, "Your coming with me."  
  
Black Miko chuckled weakly, "Who do you think you are,woman? I'm not going anywhere, tell Naroku that I decline his offer." She turned and began to walk away.  
  
"How did you know I was sent by Naroku?" Kagura's eyes grew in surprise  
  
"I know all, now leave." She continued to walk.  
  
"I can't, your coming with me." Kagura took out her fan.  
  
The Black Miko spun around, revealing her hideous face, "Don't do somthing you'll regret woman." Big burn scars covered her face, not even eyes were visable, she looked like one big, red scar.  
  
"Uh...oh my....please Black Miko, you must come with me, my master will give you anything you want." Kagura studdered out in utter fear.  
  
The miko cocked her bubbly head, "Anything?"  
  
"Y-yes."Kagura regained her strength, "Yes, anything."  
  
"Fine, I will come."  
  
~~~  
  
"Thank you for coming Black Miko." Naroku kept his eyes on the window, uninterested in his company, "You know why I sent for you."  
  
"Yes, I know all." The Black Miko stepped forward, "But in return, I want you to kill the woman who stole my potion."  
  
"Consider it done." Naroku pulled his eyes away from the window and stared at her, "How will you erase thier memory?"  
  
"Simple...a curse. I'll start even now." The Black Miko sat down and began to hum softly.  
  
"You don't need supplies?" Naroku watched her in curiousity.  
  
"I'm to powerful for supplies." She began to rock back and forth, "It has began! In 5 minutes they will forget everything and be filled with fake memories and fake lives."  
  
"Fake lives and memories? When did we agree on that?" Naroku looked back out the window.  
  
"Don't feel threatened Naroku, they won't be in this time...Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inu-yasha are going to live in the future. 4 minutes and they will throw themselves into the well and wake up on the other side with different lives."   
  
"Hmm...I like it, Inu-yasha will be farther away from me then."   
  
~~~  
  
"Full yet?" Kagome sat impatiently next to the well.  
  
"Almost, can you make some more?" Inu-yasha inhaled the rest of his Ramen.  
  
"Nope, ran out." Kagome smiled. Thank goodness she only packed 4 ramen containers, or she'd be here forever!  
  
"Thank you lady Kagome."Miroku rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.  
  
"Yes, thank you Kagome."Sango joined in.  
  
"MmmmHmmm." Shippo agreed.  
  
"What do you mean you ran out?" Inu-yasha demanded, "Why didn't you pack more?"  
  
"Ugh! You impossible!" Kagome picked up the dishes and threw them into her bookbag, "Bye guys!" She was just about to jump in...when she feltwierd...like she was floating. The world began to spin and she heard a woman chanting in the backround. What's going on?!?! She reached out and grabbed somthing...Inu-yasha... where's Inu-yasha? Wait...who's Inu-yasha? What's going on? Where am I?   
  
~~~ *2 hours later*  
  
"Mmmm." Kagome rolled over in discomfort. Why is it so cold in her bed? She blindly reached out and snatched a loose material to cover up with.Why is this blanket so short? She slowly fluttered open in her chocolate, brown eyes. What the heck?!? Kagome shot straight up, why am I in a tunnel...wait...I'm in the well? She looked at the thick bricks making up the wall, how the heck did I get in here??   
  
"Mm..mmm" A voice underneathe her moaned.  
  
Kagome froze, all the blood in her face drained. S-somthing's in here! She slowly looked down and...and screamed!!!!!! "Who are you people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A strange white haired boy flew up when she screamed, a black haired boy leaped up too, followed by a black haired girl.   
  
Kagome shook violently, who are these people and why was I sleeping in the well? Did I get attacked by them and we all fell in? I don't remember anything!!  
  
"Who the heck!! Where am I?" The white haired boy demanded.  
  
Kagome took hold of a vine growing up the well and started to climb...I dunno who they are or how I got here but I'm not staying here.  
  
"Hey wench! Get back here and answer me!!!"  
  
  
  
-----  
  
Sorry so short, I'll write more later.  
  
Love ya! 


End file.
